The present invention relates to a charged particle beam apparatus such as electron microscope and focused ion beam apparatus and a specimen holder used in the charged particle beam apparatus.
In the case of a specimen holder for use in a conventional electron microscope, its size and function must be recognized by a user so that the user may operate the electron microscope in compliance with the holder. In addition, the user must memorize individually pieces of information of specimens mounted or carried on the specimen holder. JP-A-11-258130 (Patent Document 1) describes that a character or mark for identifying a specimen is inscribed on a specimen holder.
Further, JP-A-2001-291483 (Patent Document 2) describes that a memory means is provided in a cartridge mounted to a specimen holder and pieces of information concerning a portion to be worked and a portion to be observed are stored in the memory means.